A forgotten Love Story
by Anastasia The Goddess of Drama
Summary: There is a story that has been long forgotten from the Gods. A love story, that has been lost in history. Something that Set and Isis wants to forget. Read the lost feelings, hidden meanings, and the end of this Unusual love story. Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Kane Chronicles **

**Chapter One **

Set looked at the distance at the beautiful goddess with her sister. Days, weeks, months he would come to the same place and watch as Isis and Nephthys as they pick up flowers, before going back to home. At dinner, he gives Isis quick glances and would quickly look away from her, when she turned her head towards him.

Now, Isis noticed the way Set stared at her; those longing stares. Those stares that made her equally want him, too. She always turned to Nephthys and whisper that Set was looking at her again. Nephthys would give a quick look over at Set, who had already turned his head away from Isis.

Finally, Isis had enough of this silly game that Set was playing. So when they finished dinner and had separate from the table, Isis had followed Set. He had felt her presences and turned to face her. This movement caught Isis off guard, and so when he was facing her, their lips were inches away from each other. Set had the nerve to put his fingers into her hair, and pull her into a kiss. Isis was shock, but that didn't stop her from kissing him back. His guesses were right, her lips were soft and warm. After coming to her senses, Isis pulled away and took off.

Every since that night, Set couldn't get Isis's lips out of his mind. It was like the kiss was suppose to make Set want her even more. As unbearable it was to have those thoughts in his head, he did not go after Isis, like his mind had told him. It got to the point where even his dreams was about _her_. The dreams was always her underneath him, and her grazing into his eyes as they made love, and that single word that sent chills down his spine: _Set_. But, of course, they were just dreams.

"Set?" Said a voice, pulling Set out his thoughts.

Right in front of him, was Isis, but her sister was nowhere to be at sight.

"Where's Nephthys?" Set asked.

Isis tuck her hair behind her ear, "I told her to go ahead, I be with her later."

Set nod, and looked down at Isis. She shifted uneasily, "Set..."

That's all she could get out, before he kissed her. They kiss each other passionately, Set put Isis gently on the ground. If they wanted privacy, they had the long grass that surround them. Set left Isis's lips and start to kiss her neck. She moaned.

"Set, we can't." Said Isis, weakly as Set continue to kiss her neck.

He finally stop when he felt her hand against his chest, to stop him.

"Isis..." he protest.

"Set-"

"I want you." Set said in a husky voice.

It sent chills down her spine, when he said this, but she held her ground.

"Set, we can't." Isis tried again.

"Why not?" He demand.

"This is wrong." Said Isis, "we don't even know each other."

Set laughed bitterly, "you don't want to know me."

She tilt her head in confusion, "why not?"

"I'm the God of Evil and Chaos." Said Set, his red eyes flashed.

"So?" Isis said, then she reached up to caressed his face.

Set grabbed her wrist, and kissed the palm of her hand. They stared into each other eyes, and slowly Set pulled away from her, inch by inch. Gradually, the two parted from each other, still grazing into the other's eyes. Isis looks away and Set walked towards her.

He gently grabbed her hand and kissed the back of her hand.

"I see you tomorrow at Sunset." He whispered, before disappearing.

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Kane Chronicles **

**Chapter Two**

"Where are you going?" Asked Nephthys.

"Out." Isis answered.

"But it getting dark." Protested Nephthys.

"I be back later I promise." Isis said, before disappearing.

Isis race to where Set and her almost made love. She had been nervous since yesterday. Why did Set want to meet at Sunset? When she got there, Set was waiting for her.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't come." Said Set.

"What ever give you that idea?" Isis asked.

Set shook his head, and walked towards her. He then grab Isis's hand and kissed it. Isis held her breath, and Set softly chuckled. He pulled her closer and with his free hand, he push her hair out her face. Tilt up her head, and lend down to kiss her;Isis kissed him back. Slowly, Set pulled away.

"Dear Isis," Set whisper. "So breathtakingly beautiful."

"You're quite the charmer." Isis noted.

Set smiled slyly, "You want to know more about me. Ask away."

"I-" Said Isis unsure how to start.

"Got nothing?" Said Set, "I'll go first. I don't remember you being born with wings."

Isis glanced at her color-changing wings, "I always had these. They represent Magic; I am the goddess of magic."

"That's one thing I know about you." Said Set.

Isis smiled, "you already knew that."

"Honestly, I didn't know about the wings," answered Set. "I was too focus on your face."

Isis blushed.

Set then tilt up Isis's face and said, "You look cute when you blush."

Isis gave him a grin, "really?"

"Yes," he said softly before kissing her.

Isis wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Set kissed Isis's lips with a fiery passion, that Isis returned back. Pulling back breathless, Isis glanced at the sky and realized how dark it gotten.

"We're going to be late for dinner." Isis exclaimed.

Set pulled Isis back into a kiss, "Who cares for dinner?"

Isis responded back by kissing him.

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Kane Chronicles **

**Chapter Three **

Isis carefully got out of Set's embrace, but unsuccessful manage not to wake Set.

"Leaving so soon?" Set asked.

"I been here since night. It's the morning." Said Isis looking up at the shinning sun.

Last night Isis and Set had laid onto the grass and looked at the stars, and learned things from each other. And Isis managed to get Set to say his Secret name. They shared a few kisses here and there, but nothing more. Set had love every minute of watching Isis sleep. She looked so peaceful and more beautiful than ever.

He grabbed Isis's wrist, "stay."

Isis giggled, "I can't. Been longer than I meant to be. Way longer."

He recluently let go of her and said, "fine. See you later?"

She smiled down at him, "of course."

As soon as Isis enter the house, Nephthys jumped on her.

"Where have you been?" Nephthys snapped.

"Out." Isis said simply.

"Oh, no. You better give me a better explantation."

Isis sighed, "I don't have to tell you anything."

Nephthys crossed her arms and gave Isis a look. The two stared at one another, not giving up until Nephthys realized that it was hopless.

"Fine." Nephthys sighed, "But come back like you promise."

"Deal." Said Isis. "Now if you don't excuse me, I'm going to sleep."

At dinner, Set glanced at where Isis usually sat, but her seat wasn't occupied neither was Nephthys. After a while of quick glances over to the empty seats, Set got up and left the dinner table without being told to. He didn't get very far, before Bast stop him.

"Set, what are you doing?" Bast asked, "Ra didn't say we could leave."

Set sighed and turned around, and faced the cat goddess, "I know that."

"Then why-"

Set gave Bast a look, "How about you mind your business and I mind mine?"

Bast made a face, "You going to find Isis aren't you?"

"Is that any of your business?" Set snapped.

"No, but-"

"I don't talk about your love life, Bast. How about you figure at what's going on with you, Bes, and Tewart and when you figure it out, come back to me." Growled Set.

Bast flinched.

"You didn't think I know that." Said Set smuged.

Bast didn't answer, but instead head back to dinner. Set didn't even feel bad, and went out to look for Isis. Meanwhile, Nephthys was healing Isis.

"Ow!" Isis hissed.

"Hold still." Nephthys whispered.

"Isis?" Set said.

The girls turned their heads to the door, where Set stood at the door.

"What happen to you?" Set asked.

Isis had scars and scrathes on her body. Set felt anger raising, somebody hurt his beautiful Isis.

"Nothing." Said Isis quickly, "I'm fine."

"Fine?" Set gritted his teeth. "Somebody harm you, who did it?"

Isis didn't meet his graze, and he walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulder.

"Isis." He said softly, and Isis turned to face him. "Who. Did. This. To. You?"

"Sobek." Isis said quietly.

"For what reason?" Set asked.

"He told me was because, Ra told him to. Because I wasn't at dinner." Isis told him. "This was my punishment."

Set was anger with himself, it wasn't her fault she wasn't there. He convince her to stay, he will be talking to Ra about this. First he'll have to put Sobek in his place. Furious, Set stood and kissed her forehead and head towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Isis asked him.

"To visit Sobek." He informed her before disappearing.

Isis started to get up, but Nephthys stop her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm stopping Set." Isis said trying to get through.

"Maybe Sobek gets what he deserve." Said Nephthys.

Isis shook her head and went after Set. Meanwhile, as Set stormed over the Sobek's place knowing that dinner was over. His face glew into his animal, he red eyes glitting, Sobek will pay for what he did to Isis...

Isis had ran to Sobek's place. When she had gotten there, Sobek had been thrown. He had land right at Isis's feet, he got up shakingly and growled at the sight of her. He was about to pounce on her, but Set had pushed her back and attack Sobek. Isis stumbled back and fell on her butt. Sobek was hurled across the ground, he was bloodly and had whimper.

"You win this round Set." He said, and he stumbled away.

When Set turned around, Isis froze in horror. Set had a round and curved snout with razor sharp teeth, which was cover in blood. His ears were oversized and stick up like rabbits, but were coned-shaped and curl inward; they were wider at the top than they bottom and can rotate almost three-hundred sixty degrees.

"Isis." He said weakly, stepping closer to her.

She move away from him, quickly then turned ran away. He was heart-broken at her reaction, but when he caught his reflection in the water he understood her reaction. He was a monster, with his blood strain razor teeth, and glitting red eyes. Set changed back to his human form, but his ears instead of going back to normal, were long and pointy. A reminder of his monsterous form.

**Please Review**


End file.
